O Beijo RH
by Jessica Prado
Summary: Não sabo que ser Summary :B


o.O** Genteeeeee, nem sei como usar isso direito mas td bem o.o' Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem Ela não ta identica na verdadeira historia do Hp, ai Dumbledore não morreu e nem Fred tmb **

**Espero que gostem. **

Pós Guerra, Parte 1 

_ Tudo começou em Manchester, país Nórdico da Inglaterra. Um bruxo, rei de um grande paraíso Real, convidou Dumbledore e mais alguns de seus alunos e professores para passar uma temporada em seu reino, já que estariam na época de festas e aniversários Reais.  
Dumbledore achou mais do que justo, convidar os alunos que lutaram com tanta garra e coragem na batalha contra as Trevas, e entre eles, estavam o trio inseparável: Ron, Mione e Harry. Mas com as brigas freqüentes entre Rony e Hermione, era difícil continuar inseparável, já que era difícil viverem um minuto sem se ofenderem ou se provocarem.  
O Beijo que deram na Sala Precisa fora esquecida por ambos, já que nenhum deles tinha a menos vontade de ficar lembrando. Ainda estavam com a ilusão que havia sido um sonho, ou um delírio diante de tal situação em que se encontravam.  
O trio, os irmãos Weasley, Minerva e Dumbledore (já que alguns alunos e professores recusaram sair de Hogwarts ainda meio temerosos e exaustos) seriam os grandes convidados de honra, e para isso, teriam que agir de uma forma habitual ao do Reino.  
Hermione, já no Reino, se via encantada com a beleza e riqueza, mas se sentia muito mais atraída pela diversidade de livros raros, que não havia em Hogwarts. Harry se encantou com a coleção de vassouras, que eram usadas nos jogos oficiais de Quadribol do reino. Os gêmeos Weasley alem de serem atraídos pelas lindas damas e a comida, ficaram atraídos pela grande quantidade de bombas de fezes de dragão que poderiam ser fabricados com os Dragões que o reino tinha.  
Em geral, o Reino era de agrado de todos. As longas salas de estar, os salões de festas e convenções deixavam todos de boca aberta, já que era decorado sem nenhuma restrição, todo salpicado de ouro e marfim. As mesas eram de tabaco moldados á mão, e ao fim de toda sala ou salão, havia cortina de linho e tapetes da Pérsia. Era realmente um lugar muito luxuoso.  
O grande banquete, servido pela família Real, seria dado na próxima noite, já que o Príncipe estava ausente até a essa data._

Na noite que antecedia o banquete, Hermione decidiu bater na porta do quarto de Harry, para arejar um pouco sua cabeça, já que andava muito nervosa e explosiva por conta de Rony Weasley.  
-Posso entrar Harry?- começou ela, surgindo na porta. Com a cara que fazia para Harry, ele não teve opção á não ser que a deixasse entrar. Era obvio que deixaria, mas se passasse pela sua cabeça a remota idéia de não permitir, estava certo que perderia a cabeça como quase perdera Bicuço, no Terceiro ano.  
-Claro Mione, pode entrar sim.  
-Você já viu a Biblioteca? –continuou ela, fechando a porta cuidadosamente para que o ruivo do quarto ao lado não a escutasse. –É magnífica! É realmente espetacular. Existem livros falando sobre a Magia desse castelo. Chega até ser mais fascinante do que "Hogwarts, uma historia". - Harry lembrou do livro que a amiga falava com tanto orgulho que havia lido, no primeiro ano.  
-Ah sim Mione... Mas não fui la ainda. Fui com Fred, Rony e Jorge ver os Dragões.  
-Francamente. – tendo certo desagrado ao ouvir citar o nome de Rony. – Creio que existam coisas melhores para se fazer do que ficar.. Ér... Vendo Dragões.  
-Mione, a vida não se resume apenas em uma Biblioteca. –comentou Harry, aflito por ver Hermione corar ao ouvir o nome de Rony. –Bem, e você e o Ron, se resolveram?  
-Não sabia que tinha coisas para se resolver com aquela Cenoura andante. –com o orgulho falando mais alto, acrescentou – E realmente não ligo a mínima que não estejamos conversando. Não nos damos bem desde que Rony começou sua vida amorosa com a Brown.  
-Ciúmes? –Harry soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, mas logo a cessou pelo olhar apreensivo de Mione.  
-Você está doido Harry? Creio que a luta com Você-sabe-quem andou afetando seu cérebro.

_-Não afetou não, Mione. E nem precisa mais falar assim, Voldemort nem existe mais.  
-É modo de falar, Harry. Costume desde que entrei para Hogwarts. Hábitos que não sei se deixarei de lado para o jantar de amanha.  
-Ta nervosa pelo jantar? Mas que tem isso Mione?  
-Ora Harry. Já foi realmente difícil me habituar a usar os costume bruxos em Hogwarts e largar os "trouxas". Não quero parecer uma desinformada "trouxa" perto dos demais bruxos da corte.  
-Pede ajuda ao Ron, ele é "exper" em hábitos bruxos. –sorriu ele novamente. Mas logo o sorriso cessara, pois teve uma leve impressão que iria apanhar de Mione, mas ela, invés de demonstrar toda sua fúria por tal hipótese, sentou na cama e tirou um tabuleiro de Xadrez bruxo da bolsa.  
-Vamos jogar? Não estou pretendendo voltar para meu quarto tão cedo. –sorriu.  
-Vamos, mas já vou avisando que eu vou ganhar!  
-Essa eu quero ver. –e juntos, passaram a noite jogando Xadrez bruxo._


End file.
